This purpose of this request is to provide a centralized, aseptic, Animal Surgical Resource for use by all George Washington University investigators with appropriate surgical training and approved animal research protocols. The existing animal surgery has only one operating room and can not accomodate multiple investigators. This led to the creation of a surgical laboratory to perform survival surgery in large animals apart from the Animal Research Facility. This surgical laboratory is recognized as not conforming to present standards. The George Washington University is committed to a renovation program that will bring the facilities for Animal Surgery into full compliance with all present regulations, allow better veterinary oversight of animal surgery procedures and post-operative care and allow for anticipated expansion of research involving surgery in animals. Award of this proposal would bring the only major deficiency of The George Washington University Animal Research Program into full compliance with the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals".